fanfictionfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Lobisomens
Criança da Lua mais conhecidos como lobisomens ou licântropos, são criaturas semelhantes aos lobisomens tradicionais do mito e não devem ser confundidas com os metamorfo. São uma espécie sobrenatural quase individual de indivíduos que se transformam involuntariamente em um lobo temível e extremamente hostil durante as luas cheias. Mesmo em sua forma humana, todos os lobisomens possuem poderes físicos sobre-humanos, embora somente durante a lua cheia eles sejam os mais fortes e mais letais. Os filhos da lua são os inimigos mais perigosos dos vampiros, porque eles são os únicos seres forte (além de outro vampiro) para matar um vampiro. Os filhos da lua originalmente caçavam humanos, embora, ao longo dos séculos, tivessem sido mais rígidos para matar vampiros à vista em sua forma de lobo. Eles ainda caçam presas humanas quando não há vampiros para matar. Descrição Os filhos da lua são criaturas semelhantes aos lobisomens tradicionais do mito. Eles transformam ou mudaram de forma, em resposta aos ciclos da lua. Para se tornar um lobisomem, é preciso ser mordido por um lobisomem (em forma de lobisomem), embora alguns lobisomens mais velhos conseguiram transmitir sua maldição mordendo-se de forma humana. A infecção também pode ser transmitida através de arranhões, embora, para uma maior chance de passar a maldição, um deve ser mordido. O processo é extremamente previsível e uma vítima de um ataque de lobisomem sempre sobreviverá enquanto o Filhos da Lua transformados tirar sangue da vítima com uma mordida ou risco irritado. Os filhos da lua não podem criar de forma animal; eles podem espalhar suas espécies apenas infectando humanos através de uma mordida. Os seres humanos infectados que têm filhos não passam suas habilidades para seus descendentes. Na sua forma alterada, eles não se parecem completamente com lobos reais; as pernas dianteiras são mais poderosas que as pernas traseiras, e ainda possuem mãos úteis com polegares opostos. Além disso, sua posição é mais correta, fazendo seu movimento um tanto simpatizante, em vez de completamente canino. Eles mudam de forma apenas à noite, e somente durante a fase mais completa da lua. Seus olhos mudam para uma cor dourada brilhante durante sua transformação, embora em sua forma humana, seus olhos podem mudar para um flash de ouro quando irritados ou provocados. Enquanto estão em forma de lobo, criança da lua, eles não estão cientes de seus seres humanos; são ferozes e não racionais. Eles se tornam muito mais fortes em forma de lobo, e são muito mais selvagens e sedentos de sangue. Ou o termo correto seria: "fome de carne". Se um homem-lobo encontra presas, seja animal, humano ou vampiro, será atacado, rasgado e devorado. Originalmente, lobisomens só caçavam humanos e outros animais, no entanto, depois de anos de rivalidade com os vampiros, os lobisomens se "arrasaram" para caçar não só humanos e animais, mas também vampiros. À medida que envelhecem e são mais disciplinados, as crianças da lua podem aprender a canalizar sua natureza lupina para descobrir a diferenças entre os aromas do sangue de vários humanos, bem como aromas de outras coisas como tecidos (o cheiro único de jeans). O alcance de seus sentidos pode ser aumentado através da concentração. Eles podem ouvir sons que vêm de várias milhas de distância e, mesmo que estejam dormindo, eles podem ter certeza de que há várias pessoas em uma sala graças aos seus variados padrões de respiração. Eles podem ouvir o som de um batimento cardíaco, um batimento de pulso em uma veia, e as palavras faladas em voz baixa, ou muito rápido para um ser humano detectar. Sua visão aprimorada permite que eles vejam os menores detalhes. Eles são virtualmente indetectáveis para outras criaturas sobrenaturais. É porque eles parecem humanos 29 dias do mês, e sua saliva (veneno) é mais ativa (e mais venenosa) 1 dia e à noite. O perfume da saliva do lobisomem é extremamente desagradável, não só para humanos, mas também para vampiros e transformos. Os filhos da Lua não envelhecem, mostram sangue fluindo e um coração batendo como humanos, no entanto, cheiram pouco apetitosos aos vampiros. Embora sejam imortais, as mudanças naturais menores do corpo ocorrerão. Eles não podem envelhecer ou crescer em tamanho, nem ganhar ou soltar qualquer peso, mas as pequenas coisas como unhas, unhas dos pés e cabelos poderão crescer - se forem cortadas, elas voltarão a crescer em breve. Eles não mostram doenças e defeitos físicos e mentais, mas sua voz se torna diferente e quase acidentada. Os lobisomens às vezes se descrevem como vampiros: são inalterados, seres de "pedra viva" congelados exatamente quando foram transformados (embora sua pele pareça lisa, macia e quente). Os filhos da lua têm a temperatura corporal de cerca de 43° C. Esta alta temperatura permite lobisomens ao frio do tempo e dificulta a sua sobreaquecimento. Também torna muito difícil para os vampiros prejudicá-los no combate, devido a uma temperatura de vampiro menor do que um ser humano e, portanto, tornar a pele de um vampiro extremamente sensível a altas temperaturas. Quando um vampiro toca a pele de um lobisomem, ele pode ser descrito como "insuportável para tocar". Na sua forma animal, as crianças da lua tem sua força aumentou e a velocidade, o que os torna tanto mortais quanto difíceis de matar; Ao contrário da lenda, esses lobisomens não podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata, nem a prata os repelir. Suas habilidades amplificadas os tornam capazes de destruir um vampiro solitário. Uma vantagem que o lobisomem tem em sua forma humana e animal é a imunidade ao veneno de vampiro, tanto as propriedades de transformação quanto as propriedades produtoras de dor. Os filhos da Lua, embora essencialmente imortais e indestrutíveis, podem ser mortos. No entanto, os vampiros são incapazes de competir com lobisomens em força e velocidade sob a lua cheia, portanto, eles são altamente improváveis de lutar e ganhar com um lobisomem transformado, mesmo em um grupo. Devido a isso, é necessário matar um homem-lobo quando está em forma humana, pois eles são apenas os mais letárgicos e mais mortais quando a lua está cheia. Para matar um lobisomem (em forma humana), um vampiro deve arrancar seu coração, cortar a cabeça ou rasgá-lo em pedaços. Estas são as únicas maneiras conhecidas de matar um lobisomem. Os filhos da lua são os inimigos mais perigosos dos vampiros, porque eles são o único forte forte (além de outro vampiro) para matar um vampiro. Os filhos da lua originalmente caçavam humanos, embora, ao longo dos séculos, tivessem sido hard-wired para matar vampiros à vista em sua forma de lobo. Eles ainda caçam presas humanas quando não há vampiros para matar. Transformação Em todas as lua cheia, os Filhos da Lua sofrerão uma dor indescritível enquanto se transformam de humano em um monstro selvagem e com fome, incapaz de qualquer forma de empatia e pensamento. As mudanças em um lobo sozinho podem durar horas (alguns foram ditos para durar mais de cinco horas), e é durante esse tempo que um lobisomem se sentirá cada vez que o corpo se torceria em posições anormais, enquanto seus ossos remodelam e mudam para formar um esqueleto lobo-humanoide - todo o processo causará a pessoa nada além de dor imensa. Os filhos da lua são conhecidos por "derramar" a sua pele humana quando se transformam e, como resultado, podem deixar uma bagunça sangrenta de tecido humano, pele, sangue e órgãos quando a transformação for completa. Os filhos da lua permanecem na forma de lobo desde o crepúsculo até o amanhecer. Fisiologia Os filhos da lua mudam de forma apenas durante a noite e durante a fase mais completa da lua. Enquanto na forma de lobisomem, os Filhos da Lua perdem a consciência humana; são ferais e não racionais. Normalmente, eles correm sozinhos, ou com um companheiro do gênero oposto. Os filhos da lua não podem reproduzir na sua forma animal; Eles podem espalhar suas espécies somente infectando outros humanos através de uma mordida. Os seres humanos infectados que têm filhos não passam suas habilidades para seus descendentes. Em sua forma animal, Crianças da Lua aumentou a força e a velocidade que os tornam mortais e difíceis de matar; Ao contrário da lenda, esses lobisomens não podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata, nem a prata os repelir. Suas habilidades amplificadas tornam-nos capazes de destruir um vampiro solitário, enquanto levou vários metamorfo s para matar Laurent, um nômade. Uma das vantagens que o lobisomem tem em suas formas humanas e animais é a imunidade ao veneno, tanto as propriedades transformadoras como as propriedades produtoras de dor. Na sua forma alterada, eles não se parecem completamente com lobos reais: as pernas dianteiras são mais poderosas que as pernas traseiras, e ainda possuem mãos úteis com polegares opostos. Além disso, sua posição é mais correta, tornando seu movimento um pouco semelhante a um macaco, em vez de completamente canino. Porque os vampiros e os Filhos da Lua compartilham a mesma fonte de alimento e porque cada um é uma exceção à quase indestrutível do outro, eles são inimigos naturais. Ao longo do tempo, no entanto, os vampiros caçaram os lobisomens já populosos em quase extinção. Historia Não se sabe muito sobre a história da criança da lua. Sabe-se que Caius, um dos líderes Volturi, está aterrorizado com eles depois que ele quase foi morto em uma briga com um dois mil anos atrás. Aro e Marcus conheciam o encontro de Caius, e desde que os lobisomens representam uma ameaça para os vampiros em todos os lugares, eles iniciaram uma guerra contra eles, resultando na quase extinção dos lobisomens na Europa e na Ásia. Não se sabe se eles são encontrados em qualquer outro lugar do mundo. Ele também afirmou que James caçava um em toda a Sibéria, embora desconhecesse o que era. Os Volturi se recusam a tolerar tréguas ou alianças entre lobisomens e vampiros, sob provável castigo da morte. Isso foi algo que Caius tentou enfatizar quando os Volturi colocaram a família Cullen em "julgamento" para a criação de uma criança imortal. Mas os lobisomens com os quais os Cullen se aliaram eram realmente formadores de forma em formas de lobo, e a lei não se aplicava. Dieta Os filhos da lua são criaturas carnívoras em vez de bebedores de sangue. Ao alimentar, é absorvido em todo o corpo, satisfazendo seus impulsos de lupina e dá ao lobisomem uma pequena quantidade de controle durante as transformações lunares, mas não é necessário para a vida (ao contrário dos vampiros que ficarão mais fracos se não consumirem sangue após uma quantidade considerável de tempo). A ausência de vítimas devoradoras resultará em Crianças da Lua sem controle mental mentalmente em forma de lobisomem, inibindo sua capacidade de ter uma pequena vez de controle em que eles conseguem quando alimentam e, finalmente, resultando em perder todo o senso de humanidade e racionalidade em seu estado transformado. Apesar de não terem um pouco de controle na forma de lobisomem se eles não se alimentarem, um homem lobo 90% do tempo devorará sua presa. Alguns lobisomens recém nascidos tentam se bloquear durante suas transformações para não prejudicar ninguém, mas naquela noite ou pouco depois tentarão sair. Os filhos da Lua atacarão os humanos, mas o instinto e os séculos de rivalidade os ajudaram a perseguir suas vítimas de escolha: os vampiros. Isto começou especialmente depois que os Volturi dirigiram os Filhos da Lua em quase extinção. Se um homem-lobo encontrar presas, seja humano, um vampiro ou transformo, será atacado, rasgado e devorado. Para lobisomens, o gosto de um vampiro varia de forma massiva. Um homem-lobo transformado provavelmente atacará um vampiro que se alimentou de humanos em vez de animais. Natureza Os filhos da lua são uma das espécies sobrenaturais (outras espécies conhecidas são vampiros, transformos de formas e híbridos). Sabe-se que os seres humanos podem ser transformados em Filhos da Lua, e que o veneno de lobisomens é nada mais do que um veneno mortal para os animais. Os transformos e os vampiros não podem ser transformar, por mais que sejam animais, o veneno atua como um veneno mortal, dando-lhes uma morte lenta e muito dolorosa se forem adicionadas lesões graves. Os filhos da lua são criaturas selvagens e predatórias, muito mais selvagens e animais do que seus rivais vampiros. Eles rosnam, rugem e enrolam os lábios para trás, mostrando os dentes como sinais de agressão. Mesmo os lobisomens "civilizados" mais velhos podem quebrar sua fachada humana e mostrar seus instintos animais. Quando eles sentem o perigo, eles quase imediatamente procuram a presença, depois que eles desencaparam seus dentes e atacam instantaneamente com um rugido feroz e um ataque brutal. Quando a luta se transformou, os filhos da lua entraram para matar e muitas vezes conseguiram fazê-lo. Suas mordidas podem cortar os membros do oponente, além de matar (mordendo a cabeça como um palito de dente). Seus apertos também podem agitar os membros e é comum para alguns lobisomens brincarem com suas presas. Apesar da sua natureza, eles também são capazes de sentimentos humanos, como amor, bondade, proteção, compaixão, cuidado, respeito, autocontrole, empatia e remorso. Inimigos Os filhos da lua dizem ter dois inimigos naturais: vampiros e transformos, para cada uma das criaturas, o outro cheira a comida. Esses cheiros são muito aprimorados para um sentido humano. Os lobisomens são ditos ser mais fortes do que os transformos e os vampiros, no entanto, isso ocorre apenas quando eles estão na forma de lobo e sob a lua cheia. De acordo com vampiros que encontraram lobisomens e sobreviveram, os Filhos da Lua são inimigos naturais mais perigosos de um vampiro. Assim como um vampiro, se o companheiro de um lobisomem é atacado ou morto, então ele ou ela provavelmente buscará vingança, caçando e matando o atacante. Atitude para Vampiros Crianças da Lua tem um relacionamento extremamente hostil com os vampiros, que vem gerando há milhares de anos. Muitos vampiros afirmam que isso é porque os lobisomens são "temporários", enquanto os vampiros têm que lidar com seus problemas de forma permanente. Como seres sobrenaturais que podem se identificar, os lobisomens podem detectar vampiros imediatamente, mesmo em sua forma humana. Vampiros atacarão imediatamente um lobisomem se puderem ser facilmente identificados, vice-versa. Os lobisomens são muitas vezes chamados de "Lycan" por vampiros, e é muito raro ver as duas espécies coexistir pacificamente. Originalmente nas eras das trevas, os vampiros detestaram lobisomens porque os viram como "formas de vida inferiores". No entanto, após a morte próxima de Caius nas mãos de uma dessas criaturas, a verdadeira base para o ódio se transformou em medo, como quando totalmente transformada em formas de lobisomem, Criança da Lua é muito mais forte do que vampiros e o fato de que uma mordida de lobisomem é extremamente letal para os vampiros. Por causa da próxima morte de Caius, ao longo do tempo, os Volturi caçaram todos os lobisomens em quase extinção. Poderes e Habilidades As habilidades físicas e mentais de uma Criança da Lua excedem em muito as de um ser humano. Eles são mostrados para possuir força sobre-humana, resistência, cura, saúde, sentidos, velocidade, agilidade, destreza, reflexos, força de vontade e inteligência. Esses traços variam entre a forma humana e o lobo-lobo: na forma humana, suas habilidades mentais são maiores que suas habilidades físicas, mas em seus lobisomens, seus poderes físicos são aumentados muito maiores do que os mentais. *Super Força - Crianças da Lua tem uma força à medida que o tempo passa, embora eles sejam um pouco mais fracos que os vampiros enquanto estão em sua forma humana - foi comparado com a força de um híbrido humano-vampiro. No entanto, em suas formas de lobo, eles são muito mais fortes do que vampiros, transformos de forma e híbridos humanos-vampiros. *Super Velocidade - Crianças da Lua possuem essa habilidade dentro e fora da transformação. No entanto, o poder é inconscientemente mais rápido durante a noite, então é durante o dia, mas geralmente funciona completamente enquanto eles são transformados sob uma lua cheia. Está provado que os lobisomens podem ser mortos de vampiros mesmo em sua forma humana. *Super Agilidade - Os filhos da lua possuem agilidade sobre-humana. Eles podem se mover, pular, escalar e correr incrivelmente rápido sem dificuldade ou exaustão. *Cura acelerada - Os filhos da lua podem encaixar seus ossos de volta no lugar depois de serem quebrados, e foram vistos como completos ilesos de disparos, feridas de facada e empalme do torso. *Super Sentidos - Os filhos da Lua têm sentimentos extremamente agudos, mesmo em forma humana. Muitos lobisomens podem "cheirar" as emoções. Eles podem ouvir a batida de coração de uma pessoa ou o sangue se movendo no corpo humano a milhas de distância, mesmo em forma humana. Children of the Moon pode rapidamente dizer a um vampiro de um humano, um humano de um shifter de forma e um humano de outro lobisomem. *Imunidade a uma Mordida de Vampiro - Os filhos da Lua são imunes à mordida de um vampiro na forma humana ou lobisomem, tanto a capacidade de dor quanto de transformação. *Detecção de mentira - Os filhos da lua podem sentir se outros estão mentindo ou não. Ao contrário dos vampiros superdotados, os filhos da lua possuem essa habilidade naturalmente e são baseados puramente no instinto ao invés de poderes psíquicos. Devido a isso, eles podem ignorar escudos mentais. *Imortalidade - Como seus inimigos vampiros, os filhos da lua para envelhecer uma vez que transformados. Após sua transformação, os lobisomens tornam-se imunes a todas as doenças convencionais, vírus, doenças e infecções. *Lua cheia - Os poderes e as habilidades do homem-lobo são aprimorados e estão falando durante a lua cheia. *Mudança de forma - Os filhos da lua transforma-se em um enorme, bicho-monstruo-lobo sob uma lua cheia, no entanto, eles não têm controle sobre si mesmos e muitas vezes foram descritos como sendo piores do que os vampiros recém nascidos. Fraqueza *Decapitação - Decapitando um lobisomem, morrerá instantaneamente. *Extração de coração - Se o coração de um lobisomem for removido, isso causará a morte instantânea. *Perdição de lobo - Quando essa erva (Wolf's bane) e ingerida, faz com que um lobisomem se torne severamente fraco e febril. Embora, se a pele de um lobisomem estiver exposta a perdas de lobo, pode queimá-las. Trivia *Ao contrário da lenda, os filhos da lua não podem ser mortos com uma bala de prata, nem a prata os repelir. Eles curam quando são feridos pela prata. **Edward explicou que era apenas um mito criado para dar aos humanos uma chance de matar um lobisomem. Mais tarde, explicou-se que o mito foi iniciado por lobisomens. *Os vampiros originalmente acreditavam que crianças da lua passaram sua maldição para a sua prole. *Os filhos da lua são a antítese dos vampiros. *Os filhos da Lua originalmente só viajavam por bando de dois, geralmente com o sexo oposto, no entanto, devido ao quase extermínio de suas espécies há mais de 2000 anos, lobisomens foram forçados a caçar em bando numerosos. Categoria:Lobisomens Categoria:Espécies